Sakura Card Captor: El árbol de cerezos corre peligro
by AnimesNextGeneration SNYC
Summary: Otra gran aventura para Sakura y sus amigos. (El summary se encuentra dentro de la historia)
1. Un suceso extraño

Sakura Card Captor: El árbol de cerezos corre peligro.

_**Summary:**_

_**Continuación de la película "la carta sellada". En esta batalla la vida de Sakura corre un gran peligro. Según dice la leyenda existe una gran conexión entre Sakura y el árbol de cerezos, un árbol que se formo a medida que el poder de su estrella aumentaba. También se decia que todas las cartas habían sido selladas… pero no, ahora por desgracia el árbol sagrado ha sido envenenado y en muy poco tiempo Sakura moriría junto con él. ¿Podrán sus amigos salvar el árbol junto con Sakura? ¿Qué tendrá que ver la nueva carta con todo esto? ¿Cuál será esa conexión mágica que Sakura comparte con el árbol de cerezos?**_

Capitulo 1: Un suceso muy extraño.

Ya habían pasado 6 años desde que Sakura logro sellar la última carta Clow llamada _**"la carta del vacío"**_ y ahora Sakura es la novia de Shaoran Li, que al parecer después de la última batalla se habia quedado con Sakura en vez de volver a Hong Kong. Ahora ambos junto con Tomoyo y Meiling iban a la universidad de Tomoeda y allí realizaban sus estudios muy tranquilamente. Durante todo ese tiempo no hubo ninguna otra batalla lo cual sorprendía muy notablemente a Sakura y a sus guardianes… pero ninguno sospechaba que la felicidad y la calma duraría muy poco.

Una hermosa adolecente de 18 años estaba en su habitación corriendo rápidamente, su cabello era castaño y ya no era corto si no largo y con mechones ondeados, su rostro era idéntico al de su madre, de piel blanca y ojos verdes muy hermosos, su cuerpo parecía tallado por los mismos ángeles, tomo una hermosa forma… Sakura ya era toda una hermosa mujer.

– ¡Dios mío Kero, no puedo creer que otra vez llego tarde a la universidad! –dijo Sakura poniéndose su traje.

–El mismo cuento de todos los días –dijo Kerberos sin sorprenderse.

–Oye, yo no llego tarde todos los días –dijo Sakura en defensa propia.

– ¿A no? Desde que ese mocoso es tu novio vives en las nubes, olvidas tus trabajos y llegas tarde a la universidad –dijo Kerberos cruzándose de brazos.

– ¡Oye no metas a Shaoran en esto! El no tiene la culpa –dijo Sakura agarrando sus libros –Adiós Kero ya me voy –dijo Sakura saliendo de su habitación.

–"_Hay dios mío, cuando fue que mi Sakurita creció tanto, pensar que solo ayer era una niña olvidadiza e insoportable y ahora es toda una mujer olvidadiza e insoportable" _–pensó Kerberos con nostalgia en su vos y observando como Sakura se alejaba.

**oOo**

Sakura bajaba las escaleras con toda velocidad, mientras que desde allí podía ver a su hermano y a su padre sentados en sus sillas. Su hermano Toya ahora tenía 26 años y ya estaba terminando sus estudios laborales, al parecer el ya sabía sobre la existencia de Yue y Kerberos y también sabía que ella era la guardiana de las cartas Sakura que anteriormente eran cartas Clow, por eso ahora se aseguraba de protegerla aun mas sabiendo que en cualquier momento se podría desatar el desastre en todo el mundo.

–Buenos días papá –dijo Sakura muy agitada – ¡dios mío tengo que comer rápido o si no no llegare! –dijo Sakura enojada de llegar tarde otra vez.

–Deja de poner caras monstruo o si no te saldrán arrugas –dijo Toya haciéndola rabiar, al parecer no habia cambiado nada en su forma de ser.

– ¡Cállate hermano, no estoy para tus bromitas tontas! –dijo Sakura tragando su desayuno enojada. Después de unos minutos se escucho el sonido del timbre.

¡RINGGG! ¡RING!

– ¡Seguramente es Shaoran! –dijo Sakura muy feliz.

A Toya no le gustaba que Sakura estuviera de novia con el "mocoso" de Shaoran, el solo quería apartar a su "pequeño monstruo" de su lado… aunque Sakura ya no tenía nada de pequeño ni de monstruo. Aunque por otro lado era feliz de saber que su hermana era feliz con él. Shaoran mismo se prometió que siempre estaría para Sakura, que siempre la protegería y eso era algo que le daba mucha calma a Toya.

–Hola mi amor –dijo Sakura habiendo la puerta.

–Hola mi princesa –dijo Shaoran dándole un dulce beso a Sakura, cosa que a Toya no le gusto –Oye Tomoyo y Meiling nos esperan ¿nos vamos?

–Claro vámonos ya –dijo Sakura tomando sus libros y saliendo –Adiós hermano, adiós papá.

Fujitaka y Toya se pusieron frente a la puerta observando como Sakura se alejaba junto con Shaoran. Cada vez que veía a Sakura, Fujitaka siempre recordaba a Nadeshiko, su difunta esposa por que al parecer Sakura era idéntica a ella, la única diferencia era el color de sus cabellos y Toya no dejaba de preguntarse, ¿Cuándo fue que su monstruo se habia vuelto una mujer? Al parecer no tenía respuesta alguna.

–Sakura, mi bella monstruo… –dijo Toya en un tono triste.

– ¿Otra vez estas triste por Sakura, Toya? –esa voz que se escucho detrás de toya era nada más ni nada menos que de Yukito. Al parecer nadie se habia dado cuenta de su presencia.

– ¡Yuki! Hola discúlpame, no me di cuenta de tu presencia –dijo Toya sonriéndole a su amigo.

–jaja jaja Toya veo que tu jamás cambiaras, ¿Cuándo aceptaras que Sakura ya es una mujer y no una niña? –pregunto Yukito posando su mano en el hombro de toya.

–Es difícil dejar ir a lo más preciado en la vida, y Sakura es lo más preciado para mí –dijo Toya cerrando sus ojos –Bueno, ¡dejémonos de cursilerías y vámonos!

Dicho así Toya y Yukito se fueron al trabajo.

**oOo**

Sakura y Shaoran iban camino a la universidad. Sakura iba con sus patines y Shaoran iba en bicicleta. El paisaje de Tomoeda era muy hermoso, lleno de arboles, flores y muchas aves… ese era un día perfecto. A lo lejos podía verse que habia dos chicas esperando a Sakura y a Shaoran. Una de ellas tenía el cabello negro muy largo y liso, era muy alta y tenía un cuerpo muy hermoso, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color miel y su rostro parecía de muñeca, la única diferencia es que cuando era niña ella tenía su cabello atado en dos coletas, pero ahora lo llevaba suelto y hermoso bailando junto con el viento… era nada más y nada menos que Meiling Li. La siguiente chica no habia cambiado mucho, su cabello era largo y en sus puntas era ondulado mientras que su cabeza era cubierta por un hermoso flequillo, sus ojos tan hermosos y brillantes como siempre, su cuerpo muy bien formado y su rostro era uno de los más bellos jamás vistos, al parecer hoy en día era una cantante muy famosa… hablamos por supuesto de Tomoyo Daidouji.

–Sakura, Shaoran por fin llegan –dijo Tomoyo un poco preocupada –Pensé que jamás llegarían.

–Si ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto? –pregunto Meiling molesta por el retraso.

–Lo que pasa es que cierta señorita se quedo dormida y se levanto tarde, así que tenía que ir a buscarla –respondió Shaoran mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa picara mientras que esta se sonrojaba.

Minutos más tarde todos llegaron a la universidad. Su profesor los reprendió por haber llegado tarde, pero aun así los dejo sentarse en sus respectivos lugares. Pasaron las horas y todos estaban terminando su clase de arte para comenzar con una clase de gimnasia y al parecer Sakura era una experta en deportes. Fueron al patio y el profesor de gimnasia llamo a cada uno de ellos… hasta que llego el turno de Sakura.

–Bien Sakura, quiero que hagas vueltas cuádruples a través de este aro –dijo el profesor señalando el aro gigante.

–No hay problema profesor.

Sakura empezó a hacer su rutina… cuando de pronto pudo sentir un fuerte dolor en su pecho cosa que nunca jamás habia sentido, su respiración se volvió muy débil hasta tal punto que cayó al suelo casi desmayada. Todos se asustaron por Sakura especialmente, Shaoran, Tomoyo y Meiling que corrieron a auxiliarla.

– ¡SAKURA DIOS MÍO! –Shaoran la tomo en brazos.

– ¡SAKURA NO! –Tomoyo toco su frente y se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba volando en fiebre. Desde la mañana temprano se sentía así pero no habia dicho nada para no preocupar a nadie.

– ¡CHICOS HAY QUE LLEVARLA A SU CASA! –dijo Meiling mirando el rosto pálido de Sakura.

–No hay nadie en su casa, solo Kerberos, mejor llamemos a su hermano y a Yukito –dijo Tomoyo preocupada y tomando su celular.

"_Hola habla Toya Kinomoto"_

"_Soy yo Tomoyo"_

"_Hola ¿Qué ocurre Tomoyo?"_

"_¡Es Sakura, no se encuentra bien, su respiración esta muy pausada y esta volando en fiebre!… y hace unos momentos sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su corazón… ¡ven rápido Toya!"_

De pronto el teléfono se corto.

– ¡Sakura! –al parecer Toya y Yukito prácticamente volaron muy rápidamente después de la noticia.

– ¡¿Qué le ocurrió?! –pregunto Yukito muy preocupado mientras que Toya tenía en brazos a Sakura.

–No lo sabemos, solo sabemos que tuvo un ataque al corazón –dijo Meiling preocupada.

–Hay que llevarla a casa –dijo Toya lebantandola en sus brazos.

Dicho esto todos se fueron.

**OOo**

Llegaron muy rápidamente a la casa, al parecer la fiebre de Sakura ya habia bajado y su respiración era normal. Decidieron dejarla sola por un rato así descansaba… era algo muy extraño que a Sakura le pasara algo como eso, ya que ella siempre estaba en excelente forma. Ahora ella no dejaba de moverse al parecer estaba soñando otra vez.

_**Flashback sobre el sueño de Sakura.**_

_Todo aquí es oscuro, ¿Por qué me desmaye de esa manera? No solo se, pero ahora no logro ver más que una infinita nada y… ¡¿Qué es eso?! Es una luz rojiza que alumbra un…eso es un árbol de cerezos… pero se esta marchitando y una aura negra recorre su alrededor._

_¡Dios mío, esta presencia es como la de… ¡no no es posible! Yo capture a todas las cartas Clow…esto…esto no puede ser posible… el árbol, ¡el árbol se marchita cada vez mas y el poder de mi estrella se debilita y no se por que!… esto no puede ser ¡NO! ¡NOOOOO!_

_**Fin del flashback.**_

–Sakura, ¡Sakurita despista! –esa vos era la de Kerberos.

– ¿Ke, kero eres tu? –pregunto Sakura entrecortada.

–Si soy yo Sakurita, me entere de lo que paso hoy –dijo kero muy preocupado.

–Si ya lo sé, sabes cambiando de tema tuve un sueño muy raro.

– ¿Qué clase de sueño? –pregunto Kerberos alarmado.

–era un sueño sobre un árbol de cerezos que se marchitaba y una presencia… una presencia que parecía ser de una carta Clow.

–Eso es imposible, si ya convertiste a todas en cartas Sakura –dijo Kerberos pensativo.

–Lo sé, lo sé, ¿pero que querrá decir esos sueños?

Continuara…

_**¿Y que les pareció? Díganme en los comentarios.**_


	2. De sueños, sentires y amenazas

Sakura Card Captor: El árbol de cerezos corre peligro.

**_Summary:_**

**_Continuación de la película "la carta sellada". En esta batalla la vida de Sakura corre un gran peligro. Según dice la leyenda existe una gran conexión entre Sakura y el árbol de cerezos, un árbol que se formo a medida que el poder de su estrella aumentaba. También se decia que todas las cartas habían sido selladas… pero no, ahora por desgracia el árbol sagrado ha sido envenenado y en muy poco tiempo Sakura moriría junto con él. ¿Podrán sus amigos salvar el árbol junto con Sakura? ¿Qué tendrá que ver la nueva carta con todo esto? ¿Cuál será esa conexión mágica que Sakura comparte con el árbol de cerezos?_**

**_Aclaración: déjenme aclarar que es fanfic tiene dos autoras: una de las autoras soy yo y la otra es mí querida amiga _**_SakuraSaiyajinfics__. **Te agradezco por las buenas ideas que aportas para nuestro fic amiga gracias… bien la mitad del crédito es de ella así que espero disfruten el fic n.n**_

**_Previamente…_**

_–Sakura, ¡Sakurita despista! –esa vos era la de Kerberos._

_– ¿Ke, kero eres tu? –pregunto Sakura entrecortada._

_–Si soy yo Sakurita, me entere de lo que paso hoy –dijo kero muy preocupado._

_–Si ya lo sé, sabes cambiando de tema tuve un sueño muy raro._

_– ¿Qué clase de sueño? –pregunto Kerberos alarmado._

_–era un sueño sobre un árbol de cerezos que se marchitaba y una presencia… una presencia que parecía ser de una carta Clow._

_–Eso es imposible, si ya convertiste a todas en cartas Sakura –dijo Kerberos pensativo._

_–Lo sé, lo sé, ¿pero que querrá decir esos sueños?_

Capitulo 2: De sueños, sentires y amenazas.

Sakura y Kerberos no dejaban de pensar y pensar, ¿Qué significaba ese extraño sueño? Al parecer no hallaban respuestas. Kerberos se encontraba muy serio, no era nada normal tener esa clase de sueños y menos si el poder de aquel sueño era similar al de una carta Clow. Sakura no podía recordar casi nada de su sueño, solo recordaba a ese árbol de cerezos que poco a poco se marchitaba y a esa aura de energía negra y negativa que lo rodeaba… pero al parecer eso no servía de mucho.

– ¿Crees que haya un poder similar al de las cartas Clow? –pregunto Kerberos muy intrigado.

–No lo sé kero… pero sabes, no dejo de pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez quede una carta mas por sellar –dijo Sakura muy segura.

–Yo sinceramente no lo creo, ya no quedan cartas Clow tu las cambiaste a cartas Sakura –dijo Kerberos convencido de que ya no habia cartas Clow.

–kero, ya encontraremos una respuesta a todo esto pero por ahora hay que calmarnos un poco –dijo Sakura levantándose de su cama.

–Si tienes razón Sakurita –dijo Kerberos pensativo, pero al ver a Sakura parada se alarmo – ¡Espera Sakura! ¿No te duele nada?, ¿te sientes bien? –pregunto Kerberos tocándole la cabeza y comprobando que no tenía fiebre.

–Estoy bien kero, discúlpame por haberte preocupado –dijo Sakura un poco apenada –Mis amigos y mi hermano están allí abajo, ¿vienes conmigo?

–Si claro, vamos.

Dicho esto Sakura y Kerberos bajaron.

**oOo**

Todos estaban en la sala, y al parecer muy preocupados por lo ocurrido. Toya y Shaoran estaban muy tensos temiendo que algo malo pudiera pasarle a Sakura mientas que Yukito, Tomoyo y Meiling estaban en silencio muy pero muy preocupadas especialmente Tomoyo que se encontraba llorando en los brazos de Yukito por el horrible susto que se habia dado con lo ocurrido, temía por la vida de Sakura ya que lo que habia pasado no era algo que se viera todos los día… a menos que se acercara alguna que otra guerra de magia. Por fin Yukito se propuso a romper tanto silencio.

–Tomoyo tranquila, ya verás que todo estará bien –dijo Yukito acariciando su espalda y mirando a sus amigos – ¡Quiten esas caras largas! ¡Animo chicos!

–Yuki no entiendo como podemos estar con ánimo después de lo que paso con Sakura –dijo toya en tono preocupado.

– ¡Oigan Yukito tiene razón! –Dijo Shaoran levantándose de su lugar – ¡Por favor chicos, no estamos hablando de cualquier persona, estamos hablando de Sakura!, su espíritu de lucha es tan fuerte que puede con cualquier adversidad o peligro y esto no será la acepción –dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa.

–Es verdad –dijo Tomoyo limpiándose las lagrimas –Sakura es muy fuerte.

En ese momento todos vieron que Sakura bajaba junto con Kerberos. Toya y Shaoran saltaron de sus asientos para ir a ayudarla, porque al parecer podría encontrarse muy débil en ese momento. Tomoyo corrió hacia ella y el abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, lo cual Sakura correspondió su abrazo un poco apenada por causarles tantas molestias a sus amigos.

– ¡Sakura, estas bien, dios mío estas bien! –dijo Tomoyo gritando de la alegría mientras que estrujaba a Sakura.

–Si… es…toy… bi…en –dijo Sakura entrecortada –To…mo…yo no… res…piro.

–Hay discúlpame Sakura –Tomoyo por fin la soltó.

–Gracias a dios te encuentras bien monstruo –dijo toya tocando su cabeza –Al parecer ya no tienes fiebre.

–Gracias por traerme a casa hermano.

–De nada –respondió toya con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Oye Yukito ¿podríamos hablar a solas tu y yo? –pregunto Sakura muy seria.

–Si claro, bamos al parque pingüino.

–Chicos los veo después, es que tengo que hablar con Yukito –dijo Sakura saludando.

Dicho esto se fueron al parque pingüino.

**oOo**

Muy pronto llegaron al parque pingüino, allí Sakura no habia dicho ni una sola palabra hasta que llegaron y Yukito ya se estaba preocupando y preguntándose si le paso algo malo a Sakura que solo el deba saber. Sakura se paro frente a él con su mirada clavada en los ojos de Yukito, pensaba que tal vez Yue sabia cual podría ser el significado de su sueño… por que al parecer Yue era mucho más sabio que Kerberos.

–Sakura dime, ¿pasa algo malo? –pregunto Yukito agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de Sakura.

–En realidad no quería hablar contigo Yukito, necesito hablar con Yue –dijo Sakura en un tono tranquilo.

–Ah es por eso que me pediste venir aquí, ¿necesitas hablar con mi otra forma? Esta bien Sakura –entonces allí frente a Sakura, Yukito se fue de lado para dar paso a su otra forma… la forma de Yue.

–Yue que bueno verte –dijo Sakura aliviada.

– ¿Qué ocurre Sakura? ¿De que querías hablarme? –pregunto Yue tan serio como siempre pero de forma amable.

–Es sobre un sueño muy raro que tuve, sabes… –dijo Sakura sentándose junto a Yue –… el seño se trataba sobre un árbol de cerezos que se marchitaba poco a poco, estaba cubierto por un aura negra y de energías negativas… pero lo más raro es que la fuente de poder que rodeaba el árbol era como el mismo poder de una carta Clow, por eso quisiera saber si tu sabes algo sobre este sueño tan raro –dijo Sakura terminando de contar los acontecimientos.

–Si te soy sincero, no sea absolutamente nada sobre un sueño como ese pero… –Yue pensó un poco –tal vez, sea obra de una carta Clow.

–Yo también lo creo Yue, pero kero dice que ya no hay cartas Clow que yo las cambie a todas.

–Entonces no tengo ninguna respuesta, aunque yo te aconsejaría prestar mucha atención a lo que pueda llegar a pasar –dijo Yue levantándose de su asiento –ven, ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa?

–Si por favor –pidió Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa.

Yue y Sakura empezaron a caminar, aunque al parecer todo se encontraba en silencio durante la mitad del camino. Sakura iba caminando de lo más tranquila… cuando de pronto empezó a moverse para todos lados, al parecer habia detectado algo.

– ¡Esa presencia! ¡Es la misma presencia que estaba en mis sueños! –Sakura camino por todas partes esperando encontrar el lugar en donde se podía sentir ese poder.

– ¡Esta presencia es…! ¡No puede ser es la presencia de una carta Clow! –dijo Yue alarmado mientras que tomaba la mano de Sakura, no valla ser que la carta aparezca y decida atacarla. Pero de pronto algo muy raro paso, Sakura se estaba tambaleando al parecer algo malo le estaba pasando, en un momento cayo desmayada mientas que Yue la atrapo – ¡Sakura! –Yue grito alarmado, la presencia de la carta habia desaparecido –Tengo que llevarte a casa –Yue se fue y en su lugar apareció Yukito, que la llevo en su espalda directo hasta la casa.

**oOo**

Yukito entro corriendo a la casa mientras que Sakura aun seguía desmayada. Todos se incorporaron rápido, de nuevo se asustaron mucho por lo ocurrido. Toya ya estaba más que asustado por lo que le ocurría a su hermana, pase lo que pase no permitiría que nada malo le pasara. Shaoran estaba con el corazón en la boca, ya no soportaba ver a Sakura de esa forma.

– ¡¿yuki dime que ocurrió?! –pregunto toya alarmado.

–Esto es lo que pasó, Sakura y yo fuimos al parque pingüino y me dijo que quería hablar con Yue, cuando terminamos algo muy extraño paso… Sakura y Yue sintieron la presencia de una carta Clow y…

–Espera un minuto… ¿¡la presencia de una carta Clow!? –pregunto Kerberos muy alarmado.

–Así es, luego no se que paso, ella se desmayo en brazos de Yue –dijo Yukito mientras cargaba a Sakura –Hay que llevarla a su cuarto.

Yukito la cargo hasta su cuarto, y al parecer todos intentaban adivinar que era esa extraña presencia que habían sentido Yue y Sakura… es más todos querían saber que es lo que pasaba por la mente de Sakura en ese momento, pero era algo prácticamente imposible. Sakura no dejaba de moverse para todos lados, estaba sudando frio y al parecer estaba soñando… más que sueños eran pesadillas.

**_Flashback sobre el sueño de Sakura._**

_Otra vez, me encuentro a la deriva, ¿Por qué esta tan oscuro? Y… esa presencia que hoy sentí estoy segura de que se trataba de una carta Clow… si es una carta Clow._

_"Sakura, Sakura"_

_¿Que es eso? Esa vos tan suave y baja que me llama._

_"Sakura"_

_¿¡Que es lo que quieres!? Sal a la luz._

_"Sakura, morirás Sakura morirás"_

_¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que moriré?!_

_"Morirás Sakura, tus amigos no podrán protegerte por siempre, no eres a la única que quiero ¡sufrirás y morirás eso te lo prometo!_

_¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! ¡NOOOOO!_

**_Fin del flashback sobre el sueño de Sakura._**

Continuara…

**_Nota final:_**

**_Gracias a todos aquellos que leen nuestra historia._**

**_Hasta pronto._**

**_Bye!_**


	3. Extrañas peleas (parte 1)

Sakura Card Captor: El árbol de cerezos corre peligro.

**_Summary:_**

**_Continuación de la película "la carta sellada". En esta batalla la vida de Sakura corre un gran peligro. Según dice la leyenda existe una gran conexión entre Sakura y el árbol de cerezos, un árbol que se formo a medida que el poder de su estrella aumentaba. También se decia que todas las cartas habían sido selladas… pero no, ahora por desgracia el árbol sagrado ha sido envenenado y en muy poco tiempo Sakura moriría junto con él. ¿Podrán sus amigos salvar el árbol junto con Sakura? ¿Qué tendrá que ver la nueva carta con todo esto? ¿Cuál será esa conexión mágica que Sakura comparte con el árbol de cerezos?_**

**_Aclaración: déjenme aclarar que es fanfic tiene dos autoras: una de las autoras soy yo y la otra es mí querida amiga _**_SakuraSaiyajinfics. _

Capitulo 3: Extrañas peleas (parte 1)

Sakura aun no despertaba, estaba sudando mucho y su fiebre aumentaba cada vez más. Todos estaban muy preocupados por ella y por su repentina decaída que al parecer era muy extraña para todos. Tomoyo, Shaoran y Toya no se habia despegado de Sakura por ningún motivo, esperando que por fin despertara. Mientras tanto Meiling y Yukito estaban en la puerta de la habitación con una expresión muy seria en sus rostros… ambos tenían la impresión de que algo malo pasaría.

–Hay algo que se me olvido comentarles –dijo Yukito rompiendo el silencio –La magia de la carta Clow que Sakura y Yue sintieron no era nada normal, esa magia denotaba oscuridad, frialdad y odio, pero a la vez denotaba luz, alegría y amor. Sakura lo sabía y Yue también, solo que ninguno de los dos saben que carta puede poseer magia negra y blanca.

– ¿Quieres decir que esa aura de magia era mitad negra mitad blanca? –pregunto Kerberos un poco confundido.

–Si eso mismo quiero decir –respondió Yukito asintiendo –Aunque parezca imposible Yue sabe que esa magia es de una carta Clow, pero lo que nadie sabe es de que carta se trata.

–No lo sé, pero supongamos que es una carta Clow y nosotros nos preguntamos ¿Por qué Clow crearía una carta con magia blanca y magia negra? Que yo sepa todas las cartas Clow fueron creadas con magia blanca. Y otra cosa que nos preguntaríamos es, ¿Cuál sería la función de esa carta? –se pregunto Kerberos pensativo.

–Sinceramente no lo sé –respondió Yukito cruzándose de brazos y observando a Sakura.

–Chicos creo que ya es hora de llamar a un doctor –dijo Toya muy preocupado por su hermana.

–Si, me duele decirlo pero toya tiene razón –dijo Shaoran tomando la mano de Sakura.

Entonces toya se decidió a llamar al médico para asegurarse de que Sakura se encuentre bien. Shaoran estaba completamente desesperado, temía por la vida de Sakura que al parecer habia sufrido horribles pesadillas durante toda la noche y de lo único que estaban seguros de que todo esto tenía que ver con una carta Clow. El doctor llego decidido a revisar a la paciente para ver en que estado se encontraba, aunque como la veía en ese momento era obio que no se encontraba nada bien.

–Pase doctor, yo soy toya Kinomoto y necesito que revise a mi hermana Sakura –dijo Toya haciendo pasar al doctor.

–Hola a todos, yo soy el doctor Morisaki y vengo a examinar a la paciente así que les agradecería que se quedaran todos aquí en la sala por favor –pidió el doctor con una sonrisa amable.

–Claro doctor –dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

**oOo**

Todos salieron de la habitación esperando que el doctor pudiera encontrar la causa del malestar de Sakura, desde hace días estaban así de desconcertados, ni siquiera podían imaginar que es lo que pasaba por la mente de la pobre adolecente en ese momento. Pasaron dos horas y el doctor aun no salía de la habitación y lo que todos se preguntaban era, ¿abra pasado algo malo? ¿Acaso será muy grave el estado de Sakura?, al parecer no tenían respuesta en ese momento.

– ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué esta tardando tanto?! ¡Estoy desesperado! –dijo Shaoran mientras le saltaban las térmicas.

–Hay que mantenernos calmados mocoso idiota –dijo Toya con burla en su voz.

– ¡¿A quién le dices mocoso idiota?! ¡Te voy a partir la nariz si vuelves a llamarme así! –dijo Shaoran fulminándolo con la mirada.

– ¡¿Acaso crees que te tengo miedo?! ¡No vales ni mi tiempo mocoso! –dijo Toya de la misma manera.

– ¡¿Miedo?! ¡Yo te enseñare algo que si te dará miedo! –dijo Shaoran haciendo pose de ataque.

– ¡Aquí te espero! –dijo Toya con mirada desafiante.

– ¡YA BASTA LOS DOS! ¡¿NO LES DA VERGÜENZA?! –Dijo Yukito muy enojado con los dos – ¡Parecen un par de niños!

–El empezó –dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

–Dios mío ustedes son como dos niñas –dijo Kerberos muy enojado –Apuesto a que… -en ese momento Kerberos se calló y miro para todas parte preocupado. Podía sentir una presencia…la presencia de la carta – ¡DIOS MÍO, SI ES UNA CARTA CLOW! –Todos habían estado tan ocupados peleando que no se habían percatado en la presencia de la carta – ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡Ya capturamos a todas las cartas Clow! –dijo Kerberos mirando hacia el lugar de donde provenía la magia que poco a poco fue desapareciendo del lugar… no sin antes dejar un poco de su magia negativa.

–Kero, ¿pudiste sentir ese poder negativo? –pregunto Yukito mirándolo muy serio.

–Si, lo sentí –dijo Kerberos con una expresión de preocupación –Definitivamente es una carta Clow y si Sakura sigue en ese estado no podremos sellar la carta.

En ese momento el doctor salió de la habitación más serio que de costumbre, esa expresión logro asustar a todos más de lo normal. El doctor se acerco a ellos revisando el expediente médico de la paciente y llego a una conclusión.

–Bueno, llegue a la conclusión de que la señorita Kinomoto se encuentra mal del corazón –al escuchar esto, Toya y Shaoran abrieron sus ojos hasta más no poder –Aunque debo decir que su malestar me tiene desconcertado ya que su cuerpo y estado inmunológico se encuentran en excelentes condiciones, así que no llegue a encontrar la razón por la que su corazón esta mal.

–Doctor dígame, ¿se recuperara? –pregunto Toya con mucho miedo a la respuesta.

–Lamento decirles esto pero es muy poca la probabilidad de que sobreviva, si sigue así tal vez necesite un trasplante de corazón… o de lo contrario ella morirá –dicho esto el doctor se retiro.

Todos quedaron en completo silencio, al parecer nadie sabio que decir ante esto… mucho menos sabían que pensar. Shaoran estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico al escuchar las palabras del doctor, en su cabeza solo se escuchaba la frase…

_"Ella morirá"_

_"Ella morirá"_

Involuntariamente las cálidas lagrimas caían por las mejillas de Toya, que por primera vez en la vida se permitía ser débil, la sola idea de perder a su pequeña era inaceptable para el… habia perdido a su madre una vez y habia sido muy doloroso, pero perder a su hermana ya era inaceptable para él. Tomoyo se habia demasiado al escuchar las palabras del doctor, ella sabía que Sakura era una chica fuerte… pero ahora dudaba de que pudiera salir con vida de esto.

–No te preocupes toya todo saldrá bien, ya verás que todo estará bien –dijo Yukito acercándose a él en forma consoladora.

–Acaso eres idiota –dijo Toya con la mirada en el suelo, pero esta denotaba mucho enojo. Todos miraron a toya desconcertado, ya que toya jamás se habia atrevido a insultar a su mejor amigo.

– ¿Q…Qué dijiste? –pregunto Yukito sorprendido.

–Dije que si acaso eres idiota –la voz de Toya ya no era la misma, era más gruesa y gritona – ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que mi hermana se encuentra en un estado horrible?! ¡Y tu solo dices que todo estará bien! ¡Acaso eres idiota o no te das cuenta de que su vida corre peligro y deberías estar preocupado por ella en vez de tomarte todo a la ligera! –Ya parecía que Toya escupía espuma por la boca – ¡Tu eres uno de sus guardianes y deberías cuidarla!

Todos estaban boquiabiertos, especialmente Kerberos.

–Yo solo trato de que te tranquilices –dijo Yukito con la misma mirada de enojo que Toya – ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu seas un necio! ¡Si no te tranquilizas será peor tu preocupación Toya!

–Hay sí, miren quien lo dice –dijo Toya en forma de sarcasmo – ¡lo dice la bestia desnaturalizada que siempre se toma todo a la ligera! ¡La misma bestia desnaturalizada que en vez de calmarse debería estar buscando una solución a esto!

Esta vez Yukito perdió toda su compostura, Toya podía llegar a ser muy dañino cuando quería… pero esto ya era el colmo.

– ¿Cómo me llamaste? –pregunto Yukito con los diente apretados.

– ¡B.E.S.T.I.A DESNATURALIZADA!

– ¡Ahora veras! –dijo Yukito mas que enojado, no permitiría que lo insultaran de esa forma.

Todos miraron muy sorprendidos, al parecer nadie sabía que iba a pasar entre estos dos "amigos".

Continuara…


End file.
